


Netflix and chill

by elletromil



Series: Stockings by the fireplace [11]
Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Ficlet, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Getting Together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-15
Updated: 2019-01-15
Packaged: 2019-10-09 18:53:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17412341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elletromil/pseuds/elletromil
Summary: Eggsy has convinced you to stay in tonight instead of going clubbing as was your initial plan.





	Netflix and chill

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MissPygmyPie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissPygmyPie/gifts).



> Merry belated Christmas!
> 
> Hope you enjoy this small gift!

Eggsy has convinced you to stay in tonight instead of going clubbing as was your initial plan. To be honest, it wasn’t that hard.

It’s always fun going out with him, but he’s been so busy with his work lately that you barely see him. You’d rather spend a quiet night in with him, where you eat pizza, watch crap telly and actually _talk_ rather than go dancing.

Anyway, considering how tired he looks, you doubt Eggsy would have been dancing for long.

At one point, he ends up laying with his head on your lap and you think he’s fallen  asleep until you look down to see him staring at you intently.

“What?”

He smiles, but there’s something shy about it. It’ pretty weird. Eggsy has always been confident.

“You know, I was looking through my pictures this afternoon.” Even if you do not understand what that’s got to do with anything, you don’t interrupt. You’re used to Eggsy not making sense until suddenly he does. “And I noticed, I’ve got lots of picture either with or of you.”

You nod. You do too and you’re glad for it. All your best memories are with him and it’s great to keep a trace of everything.

“In fact, most of my pictures have you in them. And it made me realise something.”

You wait, but it doesn’t seem like he’ll continue without being prompted.

“What is it? You know you can tell me anything right?”

He bites his lower lip and looks away for a moment. It’s uncharacteristic of him and it would make you worry except he suddenly sits up after taking a deep breath, looking determined.

“What if I told you that I love you?”

You gasp in surprise because that’s the last thing you would have expected. Not because you’ve never thought about it, but simply because you’d always figured he wasn’t interested and quite frankly, being his friend is already enough.

Not that you’ll give up your chance now that you know you have one though.

“I’d say that I love you too.”

He looks so relieved and happy that you cannot stop yourself and kiss him quickly, giggling at your own daring.

Considering the ways he grins and winks at you when you lean back, he doesn’t mind in the least.


End file.
